Sheikah
An ancient race created by the goddess Hylia to watch over the Triforce and Hylian Royal Family. They are adept at martial arts and ancient shadow magic. Many among them are ninjas who hide in the shadows. Their numbers are small and few live among other races. They mainly live in Kakariko Village which is their capital and only known village. Since youth they are told the tales of ancient Hyrule and keep sacred the tales of Hyrule’s past. The Sheikah are only in the Z-Verse currently. Physical Description: Sheikah have trade mark red eyes and white, blond, blue, or purple hair while their skin tone ranges from a deep tan to pale white. Like the Hylians they have pointy ears. Sheikah that have mixed blood are able to have maroon, pink, or mixed brown colored eyes that have tints of red. Society: The leader of the Sheikah is the Chieftess Impa who lives in the High House of Kakariko Village. The village itself is located in the hills and valleys of the Necluda region and has historically been very secretive and wary of outsiders. Although the village is open to visitors, the Sheikah frown upon too many questions. Even their local school is protective over what they teach to others. Since youth the Sheikah are told the tales of ancient Hyrule and keep sacred the secrets of Hyrule's past. They are also trained in the arts of the shadows. The Sheikah as a whole have a close and private bond with the Hyrulean Royal Family and often act as advisors to them. A Sheikah body guard and advisor is always seen in the presence of Hylian royalty. The architecture of the Sheikah resembles Asiatic architecture of many kinds with a strong Japanese theme to their culture. Gender: Sheikah have a normal ratio of males and females. Alignment and Religion: The Sheikah are traditionally very loyal to the Hyrulean Family but they are more loyal to the Sheikah clan and swear allegiance to their Chieftess and survival of the Sheikah first. Evil Sheikah become Sheikah defectors and join the Yiga Clan. The primary deity of the Sheikah is the goddess Hylia as she is the one who created the Sheikah. However, they also worship and give dedication to the Wind God Zephos while the Yiga give dedication to the brother of Zephos, the Cyclone God Cyclos. The Sheikah are associated with the element of Shadow and their sage representative is the Shadow Sage. Standard Racial Traits * A'bility Score Racial Traits:' Sheikah are physically trained since youth. They have a +2 to Dexterity. * Size: Sheikah are Medium sized creatures. * Type: '''Sheikah are Humanoids. * '''Base Speed: Hylians have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Sheikah begin play speaking Hylian and Sheikan. Defensive Racial Traits * Defensive Training, Greater: Sheikah gain a +2 dodge bonus to Armor Class. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Sneaky: Sheikah gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks. * Stalker: Perception and Stealth are always class skills for members of this race. Movement Racial Traits * Swift as Shadows: Sheikah reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving at full speed by 5, and reduce the Stealth check penalty for sniping by 10. Alternative Racial Traits * Envoy: Members of this race with an Intelligence score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—''comprehend languages'','' detect magic'','' detect poison'', read magic. The caster level for these effects is equal to the user's character level. This replaces Swift as Shadows. * Eternal Hope: Members of this race gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear and despair effects. Also, once per day, after a natural roll of 1 on a d20 roll, members of this race may reroll and use the second result. This replaces Sneaky. * Quick Reactions: Sheikah receive Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. This replaces Defensive Training, Greater. Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: Sheikah can see in the dark up to 120 feet. Other Racial Traits * Hold Breath: Sheikah can hold their breath for a number of rounds equal to four times their Constitution score before risking drowning or suffocating. Category:Zelda Races